


dream of something sweet

by hunterwho



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Like, M/M, That's it, cavity-inducing cotton candy fluff, i guess?, it's very tiny, just fluff, these two are so domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwho/pseuds/hunterwho
Summary: Carlos and Cecil's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write these two for SO long, I just haven't been able to get to them yet! wtnv is a fave of mine, and I feel like fluff right now, so enjoy :3

Carlos blinked his eyes open, a bit sleepily. He felt a hand move from the small of his back up, to push his hair out of his face, and Cecil was there, wearing a small smile.

"I was going to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful!"

"Cecil, it's okay. I was dreaming about you anyways." Carlos took the opportunity to snuggle a bit closer to Cecil's pajama-clad form, making himself comfortable and surrounded by his husband's body heat, what little he had, anyways. Cecil brought an arm around his body, pulling Carlos into a tight embrace.

"We don't have to go into work, we set our own hours. Want to stay a little longer?" Cecil's silky voice was all the convincing Carlos needed. He shut his eyes and drifted, not quite asleep but not awake either.

Eventually, the morning light shone through their curtains, and they got up. Carlos made coffee- Cecil had some at the station, prepared by the latest intern, but he wanted to make a nice gesture- and Cecil made toast. He always put just a bit too much peach jam on for Carlos's taste (it ended up rising into the air just a bit too high every time), but he didn't complain. It was breakfast. They ate, and made small talk, still in their pajamas. They dressed, and left at the same time, heading off to their respective jobs with a parting kiss- one that they both felt, the entire day, possibly due to Cecil's hot-sauce Chapstick.

When Carlos returned home, Cecil was already sitting in front of the couch, watching the game. What game? Between who? Nobody. It was just the game, and Cecil was watching it. He'd made ramen, and Carlos bit into the crunchy noodles and poured his half of the flavor packet in his mouth. It had been odd, adjusting to life in Nightvale, but he wouldn't trade it for anywhere else- especially because Nightvale meant Cecil.

"Hey, babe, I don't want to watch the game right now." Carlos interjected, and Cecil turned the television off- right before someone was going to possibly score a point, as usual. "Can we sit outside instead?"

"But we don't have any ch-" Cecil's eyes went wide at the sight of their new porch swing. Carlos had built it, in secret. It was hard, hammering a nail quietly, but he'd done it, and they sat on it together. They held hands as the porch swing tried to escape the porch which it had been bolted to, as usual, and so the swing itself rose high into the air, giving them a wonderful view of the smooth, mountainless desert.

"Isn't it great?"

"It almost makes you wonder about our little town, down there." Cecil pointed to the town below. "Is there anywhere else? Is it true that even now, somewhere else, there is snow?" Cecil's voice, so unlike that which he used for the radio, was unsure.

"Yes. But here, now, there's us." Carlos took Cecil's hand and kissed his palm softly, bringing it to his heart. "And that's all I'll ever need."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> if you leave comments and/or kudos i will love you forever thanks


End file.
